


Candy Canes [Art for Aria]

by Janimoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, I swear I will give that poor boy hands at some point, Maybe - Freeform, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Panty Kink, Sam In Panties, Stockings, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janimoon/pseuds/Janimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art based on 'Candy Canes' by Itch, for Aria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes [Art for Aria]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Candy Canes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365142) by [Itch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch). 



> A birthday present for the Pagan Goddess of Porn!

[](http://s122.photobucket.com/user/Lady_Janine/media/Art%20work/Sam%20updated.jpg.html)


End file.
